1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly, to a display apparatus having substantially reduced power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal displays are widely used as an alternative to cathode ray tubes for image display devices. A liquid crystal display includes two substrates spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance and a layer of liquid crystals disposed therebetween. In a liquid crystal display, an electric field is applied to the liquid crystals to control the intensity of the electric field between the two substrates to adjust the amount of light passing through to display a desired image.
Aperture ratio is a very important factor in LCD technology. Improved aperture ratio increases the data line load which also affects power consumption. High power consumption affects driving margin and heat generation which are very important to customers.